1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a paper-feeding device and a multi-functional printers, and more particularly, to a paper-feeding device insuring the paper to be fed in level and a multi-functional printers using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advent of informational society, office automatic equipments such as scanner, photocopier, fax machine or printer would be disposed in an office, and users can conduct word processing work by means of the office automatic equipments. When the above-mentioned office automatic equipments are simultaneously disposed in an office, it will occupy a lot of spaces. Hence, a multi-function printers (MFP) integrating the functions of photocopying, printing, scanning and the like has been developed to solve the above-mentioned space problem.
Usually, a user places a pile of paper at the MFP to conduct photocopying, printing or scanning. In order to make the MFP working with one piece of paper at a time, usually the paper-feeding device employs a paper-separating part, wherein an often paper-separating way is to utilize the buckling of paper for taking the paper; for example, it makes paper buckling by means of a friction action provided by a friction plate or a saw-teeth shape structure. However, the said paper-separating way has a certain operation limitation; namely, the paper must occupy a specific angle range relatively to the paper-separating part so as to effectively separate paper. In other words, if it fails to organize the paper to occupy the above-mentioned specific angles relative to the paper-separating part prior to separating the paper, the chance of successively feeding paper one piece by one piece would be reduced.